mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Wikinger
thumb|250px|N.C Wyeth: The First Cargo. (zeitgenössisches Ölgemälde von 1910). Der Begriff Wikinger bezeichnet Angehörige von kriegerischen, zur See fahrenden Personengruppen der meist nordgermanischen Völker (es gab darunter auch Balten) des Nord- und Ostseeraumes während der Wikingerzeit (800-1050 n. Chr.) Die Ereignisgeschichte im Zusammenhang mit den Wikingern wird im Artikel Wikingerzeit behandelt. Etymologie Der Begriff "Wikinger" tauchte erstmals in der angelsächsischen Widsith-Dichtung auf, einer Sammlung germanischer Heldensagen aus dem 6. / 7. Jhd., die im Exeter-Buch überliefert wurden, einem Manuskript mit altenglischer Dichtkunst, das im späten 10. Jhd. zusammengestellt wurde. Dort heißt es: Wikipedia: Widsith, Verion vom 29. Jun. 2012‎. Bezeichnung thumb|250px|Wikingische [[Scheibenfibel im Borrestil, Ende 10. Jh]] Die Etymologie des Wortes "Wiking" (altnordisch. vikingr) ist umstritten. Nach der Ansicht der meisten Forscher ist es aus anord. vik = 'Fiord' abgeleitet und bedeutet 'ein Mann, der in Meerbusen anlegt'. Nach anderen stammt es von anord. vig = "Kampf" und bedeutet "Krieger". Wieder andere setzen das Wort mit der norwegischen Landschaft Wiken (Vik) in Verbindung. In der Bedeutung "Seeräuber" kommt das Wort dagegen nicht nur im Altnordischen, sondern auch (schon um 700) im Angelsächsischen (wicing) und im Altfriesischen (witsing, wising) vor. Daneben taucht aber auch Wichinc (Wiching) im 8. Jhd. als Name in Süddeutschland auf vgl. Liber Confraternitatum S. Galli, Augiensis, Fabiensis, ed. Piper. Im angelsächsischen Gedicht "Widsith" ist Wicingas der Name der Headobarden, eines norddeutschen Stammes. Man darf daraus als eine These schließen, dass das Wort "Wiking" ein alter Stammesname ist. Gewöhnlich werden aber die Wikinger von ausländischen Schriftstellern mit anderen Namen, wie Heiden, Normannen und Dänen, genannt. Der Name "Normannen" (Nortmanni) wurde später als "Männer aus dem Norden" erklärt; ursprünglich war es aber dasselbe wie Norðmenn und bedeutete "Norweger". In dieser Bedeutung wird Nortmannach auch fast immer von den Iren benutzt. Wegen der Bedeutung stand es aber schon sehr früh als gemeinschaftlicher Name für alle skandinavischen Völker. Gleicherweise bedeutet natürlich der Name Danus, Dene ursprünglich "ein Däne", später wurde es aber auch, sowohl von englischen wie von fränkischen Geschichtsschreibern als gemeinschaftlicher Name aller Wikinger gebraucht. Insulare Bezeichnungen thumb|250px|Wikinger [[Kleidung und Schmuck (National Museum Denmark).]] Erst seit 900 unterschieden die Engländer zwischen Dänen und Norwegern (Norðmenn). Für das Irische kommen folgende Namen in Betracht: Gall ('ein Fremder', ursprünglich 'ein Gallier'), Lothlind, Lothland, später immer Lochlann (der skandinavische Norden, besonders Norwegen), und der daraus abgeleitete Volksname Lochlannach; der Name ist nicht geklärt, aber möglicherweise eine Umdeutung von Rogaland oder Halogaland in Norwegen. Die Iren unterschieden schon früh früh zwischen Dänen und Norwegern. Die Dänen wurden als Dubhgaill = 'Schwarze Fremde' oder Dubhgennti = 'Schwarze Heiden', die Norweger als Finngaill = 'Weiße Fremde' oder Finngennti = 'Weiße Heiden' bezeichnet. Sonstige Bezeichnungen Einige Schriftsteller aus Münster nannten die Wikinger auch Danair = 'Dänen'. Die Russen, Griechen und Araber hatten für die nordischen Wikinger andere Namen: arab. Madsjus = 'Heiden' und russ. warjag, arab. warank, welche Namen eine unumgelautete Nebenform von anord. vaeringr entsprechen. Daneben kommen auch andere Namen vor, wie: mlat. askomanni (anord. askmaðr, aus askr, mlat. askus (Lex Salica), d. h. "kleines Schiff"), ags. scegðmann (aus scegð = 'ein leichtes Schiff', anord. skeið), Scaldingi Symeon Dunelmensis, Rolls Series, I S. 200, aus nd. skalda = 'Schiff' vgl. Björkman, Tvänne Germanska Etymologier, in: "Sertumpbilologicum Carolo Ferdinando Johansson oblatum.". Beschreibung thumb|250px|Wikingische Bronzefibel (Niederlande) In der zeitgenössischen Wahrnehmung stellten die Wikinger nur einen sehr kleinen Teil der skandinavischen Bevölkerung dar. Dabei können zwei Gruppen unterschieden werden: Die einen betrieben den ufernahen Raub zeitweise und nur in einem frühen Lebensabschnitt. Es waren junge Männer, die aus der heimatlichen Gebundenheit ausbrachen und Ruhm, Reichtum und Abenteuer in der Ferne suchten. Später ließen sie sich wie ihre Vorfahren nieder und betrieben die in ihrer Gegend übliche Wirtschaft. Von ihnen berichten die Sagas (Altnordische Literatur) und die Runensteine. Für die anderen wurde der ufernahe Raub zum Lebensinhalt. Ihnen begegnet man in den fränkischen und angelsächsischen Annalen und Chroniken. Sie kehrten bald nicht mehr in die Heimat zurück und waren in die heimatliche Gesellschaft nicht mehr integrierbar. Sie wurden dort als Verbrecher bekämpft. Wikipedia: Wikinger in der Version vom 11. Jun. 2012‎. Herkunft thumb|250px|Rekonstruiertes Wikinger-[[Langhaus (Borge, Norwegen)]] Die angelsächsische Chronik bezeichnet die Heimat der ersten Wikinger als Hereðaland (d. h. Hörðaland) . In alten irischen Schriften ist Hirota ein Name des skandinavischen Nordens, der ebenfalls Hörðaland zu bedeutete. Hörðaland am Hardangerfjord war die berühmteste Heimat norwegischer Seekrieger. Hier lebte, wahrscheinlich schon vor 800, König Halfr, dessen Recken eine von strengen Gesetzen beherrschte Gemeinschaft nach Art der späteren Jomswikinger bildeten und in alten Gedichten ("Hálfs saga ok Hálfsrekka" Hálfs saga ok Hálfsrekka (eng. Volltext). Übersetzung Peter Tunstall, 2005.) fortlebten. Ebenso waren die Wikinger, die die ersten Wikingerfahrten unternahmen, wahrscheinlich Norweger, die auf den Orkney- und Shetland-Inseln lebten. Organisation auf den Wikingerzügen Anfänglich zeigten sich nur kleine Flotten und kleine Heerscharen der Wikinger im Ausland, an deren Spitze meist ein Häuptling genannt wird. Schon diese ersten Wikingerscharen wiesen eine förmliche Organisation auf. Jede Schar bestand aus dem persönlichen Gefolge des Führers, an das sich Abenteurer und Auswanderer schlossen (siehe Hálfs saga ok Hálfsrekka). Nach und nach vereinigten sich diese Scharen zu größeren Verbänden - zuerst in Irland unter Turges. Seit den 860er Jahren machte die Verschmelzung rasche Fortschritte, und schließlieh kam es zur Bildung von wenigen großen Heermassen, die, besonders in England, "Das Große Heer" (se here) genannt wurden. So war die Verwüstung Nordfrankreichs von 879-892 das Werk des "großen Heeres". In ähnlicher Weise waren auch die schwedischen Wikinger in Russland organisiert. Das große Heer "Das Große Heer" stand unter dem Kommando mehrerer gleichgestellter Führer, von denen jedoch einer zum Oberbefehlshaber gewählt wurde. Unter den Führern werden sowohl Könige wie Jarle genannt. Die eigentlichen Oberbefehlshaber, wie Turges, Amlaib Conung, die Söhne Ragnar Lodbroks und Rurik, gehörten anfänglich immer den königlichen Geschlechtern ihrer Heimat an. Erst später wurden auch Mitglieder nicht königlicher Häuser, wie Rollo, Hastingus, Ingvarr vídförli u.a. Oberbefehlshaber. Jarle als Führer der Wikinger werden auch in Irland schon um die Mitte des 9. Jhds. erwähnt. In Irland treten auch Goden (von den Iren "Druiden" genannt) als Unterbefehlshaber auf, und in England seit 900 die Holdas (anord. holðar); beide waren norwegische Würdenträger. Die Holdas spielten in England dieselbe Rolle wie in Norwegen die Hersen (Hersar, Landherren). Die Macht der Oberanführer war nicht groß. Sagt doch Abbo (I V. 38): Solo rex verbo; sociis tamen imperitabat. Die Loire-Normannen, deren Führer Hastingus war, antworteten den Franzosen: „Wir haben keinen Herrn, wir sind alle gleich." Strenge Gesetze galten für die Wikinger (die sogenannten Gesetze Frodes, die Gesetze der Jomswikinger und die der Halfsrekken). Die Leute jedes einzelnen Führers waren diesem durch einen Treue-Eid verpflichtet und betrachteten sich, wie es scheint, gegenseitig wie geschworene Brüder. Das Heer war in verschiedene Abteilungen geteilt (in Irland z.B. in Scharen von hundert). thumb|250px Jede Abteilung hatte ihre eigene Fahne. Die Wikinger waren Landkrieger, nicht Seekrieger. Die Wikingerschiffe wurden meist als Transportmittel benutzt. Seekämpfe werden selten erwähnt, am häufigsten unter den Normannen selbst. Die Normannen besaßen eine entwickelte Kriegskunst. Schon „Das Große Heer" hatte eine Kavallerie. In Irland war das Gefolge des Königs beritten. Schon unter Turges wurden in Irland Schanzen und Burgen erbaut. Sehr geschickt waren die Normannen im Schanzenbauen; sie hatten Sturmböcke, Wurfmaschinen usw. Das berühmteste Beispiel hiervon ist die Belagerung von Paris 885/886 Die Normannen und das fränkische Reich bis zur Gründung der Normandie (799-911) (Google Books). Walther Vogel. Carl Winter, 1906. Einleitung § 5.. Auch nachdem sich die Normannen im Ausland fest angesiedelt und Reiche gegründet hatten, bestand das Heer als feste Organisation, nicht nur militärisch, sondern auch politisch. Volksversammlung und Heeresversammlung (alls herjar þing) waren identisch. Das Heer wählte in vielen Fällen den König, z.B Gudröd von Northumberland und später Aethelwold „einen Neffen Alfreds des Großen. Noch in der zweiten Hälfte des 10. Jhds. wird in England das ealles heres gemól on Hamtone (Northampton) erwähnt vgl. P. Vinogradoff, Transfer of Land in Old English Law, Harvard Law Review, vol. XX no. 7. Nachdem sich das Heer in einem fremden Land niedergelassen hatte, wurde der Boden unter den Mitgliedern - vor allem unter den Befehlshabern (principes) - durch Losen verteilt vgl. Dudos Schilderung von der Eroberung der Normandie, S. 170 f. (vgl. A. S. Chronicle, 876: þy geare Healfdene Norþanhymbra lond gedaelde). Die meisten Mitglieder des Heeres saßen also nach der Eroberung auf dem Land als Gutsbesitzer. Daneben hatten aber auch die Wikingerkönige ein großes, oft berittenes Gefolge, dessen Aufgabe es war, Steuern einzutreiben und die Bevölkerung in Zucht zu halten. Nach Ibn Foszlan hrsg. v. Frähn, S. 21 hatte der König der Russen in seiner Burg 400 der tapfersten und zuverlässigsten von ihrem Gefolge, die für ihn ihr Leben zu opfern bereit waren. In Nowgorod hatte das nordische Gefolge des Großfürsten sein eigenes Gebäude. Irische Annalen erwähnen sowohl die Leibwache (aes gradha) wie die Söldner (suaitrech, d. i. afr. soudoier, soldoier) der nordischen Könige A. Bugge, Vesterlandenes Indflydelse. S. 250 ff.. Die Wikingerreiche Von der Verfassung der Wikingerreiche weiß man sonst sehr wenig. Die Thronfolge war schwankend. In Russland wie in der Normandie wurde diese immer vererbt; in Northumberland wurden Könige aus verschiedenen Geschlechtern gewählt; neben dem Hause Iwars der Angelsachse Aethelwold und der Norweger Eirik Haraldsson. Die Macht des Fürsten war sehr beschränkt. In der Normandie hatte der Herzog neben sich einen Rat, dessen Mitglieder sich fast ebenso mächtig wie der Fürst fühlten. In Irland wie in England finden sich neben dem König Jarle, die Kriegführer und Befehlshaber der verschiedenen Burgen waren. In Russland gab es neben den Großfürsten mehrere Unterfürsten, die z.B. 944 an den Kaiser von Byzanz Botschafter schickten (Nestor, c. 27). Daneben gab es auch, wie oben erwähnt, aristokratische Republiken. Das Volk - oder das Heer - hatte überall wie in den nordischen Ländern Thingversammlungen; solche sind sowohl in Irland wie in Schottland und England durch zahlreiche Ortsnamen belegt. Archäologische Funde thumb|250px|Runenstein auf Uppland (Nr. 173) Unter den Runensteinen sind für die Geschichte der Wikingerzüge die schwedischen, vor allem die von Uppland, die wichtigsten. Für Dänemark kommen hauptsächlich diejenigen von Vedelspangs, die König Sweins Kämpfe bei Heiðabýr (Haithabu) nach seiner Rückkehr aus England erwähnen, in Betracht. Für die Kulturgeschichte der Wikingerzeit sind vor allem die Runensteine auf der Isle of Man mit Bildern der nordischen Sage und Mythologie wichtig. Auf den gotländischen Bildsteinen sind ebenfalls mythologische Szenen sowie Wikingerschiffe dargestellt. Münzen Für die Geschichte der Wikingerzüge haben vor allem die im Ausland geprägten Wikingermünzen Bedeutung. Solche wurden vereinzelt im Frankenreich, hauptsächlich in Quentowic, für die Wikingerführer Knut und Sigfried (ca. 880) geprägt s. 0. Fengler, Quentowic und seine maritime Bedeutung, Hansische Geschichtsblätter 13, S. 97 und stammen aus dem großen Cuerdale-Fund von Lancashire, der um 905 niedergelegt wurde. Aus demselben Fund stammt auch eine Reihe anglo-dänischer Münzen mit dem Namen des hl. Eadmunds, die in Ostangeln nach 878 geprägt wurden. Die Leute, die die Münzen prägten, tragen teils nordische, teils fränkische Namen. Ostanglische Münzen mit dem Namen König Gudrum-Aethelstans wurden ebenso gefunden. Auch die northumbrischen Könige prägten Münzen. Besonders interessant sind die aus der ersten Hälfte des 10. Jhds.; sie tragen nordische Umschriften (z.B. Regnalt cununc) und nordische Bilder (u. a. den Raben Odins und den Hammer Thors). Auf den Münzen König Sigtrygg Silkbeard Olafssonn von Dublin († 1036) (aus der ersten Hälfte des 11. Jhds.) findet man ebenfalls nordische Umschriften. Grabfunde Sowohl im Ausland wie im skandinavischen Norden machten Forscher viele interessante Funde aus der Wikingerzeit. 1906 fand man auf der Insel Groix in der Bretagne ein Schiffsgrab von dem bekannten nordischen (wahrscheinlich norwegischen) Typus. Das Schiff selbst war, wie so oft, verbrannt. Die gefundenen Sachen haben aber einen bestimmt nordischen Charakter s. Saga Book of the Viking Club vol. VI.. Aus Schottland kommen eine bei West Kilbride in Ayrshire gefundene Spange mit Runeninschrift (aus dem 10. Jhd.) und ein Schiffsgrab von Kiloran Bay, Colonsay, in Betracht. (Die gefundenen Sachen werden im Museum zu Edinburg aufbewahrt.) Spangen u. a. aus einem Wikingergrab von Barra in den Hebriden werden im Britischen Museum aufbewahrt. Der wichtigste irische Fund (ein Grabfund aus dem 9. Jhd.) stammt aus Island Bridge an der Liffey außerhalb Dublins s. Proceedings of the Royal Irish Academy, vol. X. Auch in England machte man viele archäologische Funde aus der Wikingerzeit; so z.B. ein Wikingerschwert aus Wortington und ein anderes aus Ormside, Westmoreland (aufbewahrt im Museum zu Carlisle). Ferner fand man in England kleine, silberne Thorshammer und andere nordische Sachen. Auf Silberberg auf der Insel Wollin machte man interessante Ausgrabungen, die die Lage Jomsborgs zeigen s. J. Steenstrnp, Venderne og de Danske.. Unter den vielen norwegischen Wikingerfunden sind die zwei Schiffsfunde von Gokstad und Oseberg (beide im alten Westfold am Christianiafjord) die wichtigsten (siehe auch: Osebergstil). Das Osebergschiff gehört der ersten Hälfte des 9. Jhds., das Gokstadschiff der zweiten Hälfte des 9. Jhds. an. Beide geben einen ungemein interessanten Einblick in die Kultur und die Schiffsbaukunst der damaligen Zeit. In einem Wikingergrab von Solør im östlichen Norwegen fand man eine auf ihrem Schilde ruhende und von Waffen umgebene Frau (eine Schildjungfer). Viele norwegische Funde zeugen ebenfalls von den Wikingerzügen der Norweger. So fand man in Overhallen, Namdalen (im nördl. Norwegen) einen irischen Reliquienkasten (aufbewahrt im Museum von Trontheim). Ein anderer, auf Jäderen (im südwestl. Norwegen) gefundener Reliquienkasten wird in dem Altnordischen Museum zu Kopenhagen aufbewahrt. Bei Hoen, Eker (im südöstl. Norwegen) hat man eine goldene Spange karolingischer Arbeit und andere Goldsachen mit griechischen und arabischen Inschriften gefunden (jetzt im Historischen Museum in Christiania). Zu beachten sind auch die Wikingschwerter mit dem Namen Ulfbern in lateinischen Buchstaben als Fabrikstempel auf der Klinge s. A. Lo ränge, Den yngre jernalderssvaerd, Bergen 1889. In der Königl. Bibliothek zu Stockholm wird eine angelsächsische Handschrift (Codex Aureus) aufbewahrt. In einer Randbemerkung wird erzählt, dass die Heiden (Wikinger) die Handschrift raubten, und dass ein angelsächsischer Großer sie zurückgekauft habe. In Schweden machte man die zahlreichsten Funde von Schmucksachen, Münzen u. a. aus dem Zeitalter der Wikingerzüge auf der Insel Gotland. Diese Funde zeugen jedoch hauptsächlich von dem friedlichen Verkehr mit fremden Ländern. Für die Kulturgeschichte sind sehr wichtig die Ausgrabungen auf der Insel Björkö in Mälaren, wo zur Zeit Ansgars die Stadt Birka lag. Hier und anderswo, sowohl in Mälaren wie auf der Insel Öland, hat man auch merkwürdige Burgbauten ausgegraben vgl. Montelius, Kulturgeschichte Schwedens, Leipzig 1906. Bedeutung für die Geschichte der Wikingerzeit in Dänemark haben voralem die Ausgrabungen bei "Danevirke" (Danewerk), dem berühmten, vom König 808 zuerst aufgeworfenen und später im 10. Jhd. ausgebesserten Wall an der Grenze zwischen Dänemark und Sachsen. Hier grub man eine Ringmauer und eine Burganlage, wie auf der Insel Björkö, aus. Ein großes geschichtliches Interesse haben auch die Königshügel bei Jellinge in Jütland mit den Gräbern Gornes und Thyres. Einen interessanten Blick in die Kultur dieser Periode gibt vor allem der Grabfund von Mammen (s.a. Mammemstil; Wiborg, Jütland). Hier fand man die Überreste der reichen, teilweise mit Gold durchwirkten Kleidung eines Häuptlings, seidene, mit Gold durchwirkte Armbänder, eine mit Goldzieraten geschmückte Axt u. a. Im Übrigen scheinen merkwürdigerweise sowohl Schweden als auch Norwegen an Wikingerfunden reicher zu sein als Dänemark. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 529 ff. * Wikimedia Commons: Vikings (Bilder) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Völker Kategorie:Germanen Kategorie:Inhalt